


Teacher's Pet

by ddagent



Series: Professor Gold Series [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Romance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle French is failing history and her only hope lies with Professor Gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters, or its settings - all belongs to the lovely folks at ABC.
> 
> Fill for the kink meme prompt: “Collage AU Belle would do anything to get “A” in her History class.” And the reason why Gold is teaching Tudor history is because I have a qualification in that. So. I hope you all agree this was worth the wait, and enjoy!

Belle French sat in her history class, tapping her pencil against her notebook. Her professor, Gold, was currently talking about the English Stuart period. He seemed to thrive on the topic - after all, he was Scottish himself. Belle _loved_ his accent and had often imagined him whispering in her ear when she had been stuck writing a paper. And while she was doing other things.

 

"Alright, that finishes our class for the day. Now," he paused, turning to them with a thin smile. Oh god. They were getting their papers back today. Belle could feel his eyes bore into hers, and _not_ in a good way. "Your last paper on Elizabeth I's Marriage Question was...shocking. I honestly thought the idea of marrying for money would be something you could connect with. God knows romance is dead."

 

He always came out with weird things like that. Belle thought he was so sad sometimes, like he had lost someone once long ago. She would never pry though. As his teaching assistant handed their papers back, Belle got a look at hers.

 

It was another D.

 

She really needed to pick up her game or she was going to fail this course. As Professor Gold announced that they could all go, he turned to her and crooked his finger. Belle tried to put all dirty thoughts out of her head and just follow him to his office where she was sure to get a dressing down.

 

Pity it wasn't an undressing.

 

X

 

His office was on the top floor of the University of Fabler, and Belle knew the door always stuck. Just like she knew that he wouldn't have moved that antique tea set off the edge of his desk, or that he would always hang his cane off of one of the hat rack arms. She knew her way around his office enough after having spent three years in his classes and having been called in after a good percentage of them.

 

Belle took the seat she normally sat in, and watched as he did the same. Professor Gold was a tall man with an unfortunate gait: an old sports injury had caused a problem with his leg and thus made him use the cane. His brown hair graced his shoulders, and his dark brown eyes sparked with the gold of his name. Most days he was clean shaven, but there was the odd day that he wore stubble - and wore it well. Today he wore a suit, although never with a tie. Belle liked him that way.

 

"Can you tell me why I've asked you to come down and visit me, Ms French?"

 

Belle raised up her graded paper. "I got another D."

 

Gold sighed. "Yes you did. And I really don't know how, Belle, you're a good kid." She didn't want him to see her as a kid. Not considering the fantasies she had had about him. "You know your stuff but your arguments just aren't there. Now I wish I could understand what is going on in that pretty little head of yours but I can't."

 

Belle wished she could understand too, but there was so much stuff going on in there that it would be hard even with a torch and a metal detector. Without warning, he reached over and dragged her chair over to his. He looked at her, sighing. "How are your other classes going?"

 

She shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I'm doing extra credit in journalism so Professor Glass is happy."

 

Gold nodded, happy that something was going right. "Well, Ms French, I'll have to see what you can do to get extra credit in this class. Would definitely thrust you in the direction of that A."

 

He grinned at her, and Belle felt like she was missing something. Was...was this the part where she offered to give him a blow job? Offered herself for her higher grade? Belle coughed. She'd thought about him in bed but all her fantasies had always been after graduation when he declared that he'd been attracted to her since freshman year and then he kissed her while her father wasn't looking and..."Well I've got marking to do, so I'll get back to you on that extra credit, yeah?"

 

Belle believed she had said something in the affirmative, but really she hadn't thought much after he had suggested to her that sleeping with him would up her grade. As she stepped out of his office, Belle didn't know whether that made her like him more, or less.

 

X

 

Belle sat on the bed of her dorm room, thinking about Gold again. She was attracted to him, she knew that. She frequently thought about him naked. But she had never actually considered seriously sleeping with him, especially not when he was her teacher. She had dignity, and respect for her education. She didn't want to get her diploma in one year [or maybe more considering her current grades] and know that some of it was because she had fucked her professor.

 

She groaned and collapsed to the bed. She needed a good grade.

 

The shared bathroom of her door room opened and Ruby stepped out. She was a trainee veterinarian but spent more time out partying than actually doing classes. Belle watched as she stepped into four inch heels and walked over to blow her roommate a kiss.

 

"What's eating you sweetie?"

 

Belle rested her head against her pillow. "I think my professor wants me to sleep with him."

 

Ruby wrinkled her nose. Even she had standards. "Don't do it, sweetie. Your grades aren't that bad. It's not like you got another D in history." Belle groaned just as Ruby yanked her up by her hand. "Come on; come out drinking with me and the guys."

 

As much as she wanted to swallow down her problems with large quantities of alcohol, Belle knew she needed to go over her paper with a fine tooth comb and see if she could discover exactly what went wrong. Again. "Maybe next time, yeah?"

 

"That's what you said last time." Ruby grabbed her purse and headed to the door. "Don't let me come back to find you banging some old guy in here!"

 

Belle snorted and collapsed back to her pillows, enjoying the silence of having her dorm room to herself. She leant over to get her paper and tried to understand where she was going wrong. A lack of time, mostly. Her father was having problems with his business back home; some of the local gangs kept throwing bricks through his shop window. They had to spend a fortune on glass and Belle's crappy part time job paid for food and contributed to keeping her father in good health back in Storybrooke.

 

There was too much on her mind.

 

Best to take a night off.

 

Belle closed her eyes and moved one hand over her breast, tweaking one of the nipples. She needed to relax, to unwind. And if she concentrated on the hum of the air conditioner and not on the loud sounds of a dorm party down the hall she could almost imagine Professor Gold kneading her other breast while pinching the other with his long, deft fingers.

 

She continued on her fantasy, imagining herself lying down on his desk. Belle pictured his hands undoing her skin tight jeans and pulling them down her legs, leaving her in the Victoria Secret's underwear she had started wearing to class.

 

 _"So...Ms French. What exactly are you willing to do to get that A?"_ she imagined _he_ murmured in her ear just as Belle's hand moved down and under the waistband of her jeans. She slid her fingers under her lace underwear and started touching herself. She was wet just from the thought of his Scottish brogue whispering naughty things into her ear. All the nasty things he would do to her.  

 

_"Anything. I'll do anything."_

Her fingers picked up the pace as they danced over her clit and thrust into herself. She could feel all the problems of the day wash away as she concentrated on the idea of Gold's mouth moving over her, stroking her, eating her out. Belle could feel her body start to shake and she picked up her speed, determined to come hard.

 

"Oh _Professor_!"

 

X

 

Belle had made up her mind. After she came twice more that night, always thinking about her History professor, Belle decided to use that to her advantage. She was attracted to him, and if she managed to sate that attraction and get an A in the process then she wasn't going to complain. Ruby hadn't come home that night, and Belle was tired of being the only one in the dorm room not getting laid.

 

"Morning Ms French," Professor Gold greeted as she came into the classroom. She was the first one in, but that wasn't too surprising. There had been several parties on the night before.

 

Belle brushed a curl behind her ear, looking him over. He looked damn good in that charcoal suit. Still no tie. "Morning Professor. I've been thinking a lot about what you said concerning extra credit."

 

Gold looked up from his paperwork, his weight resting on the cane. "Hmm? Oh...yeah. I was actually going to bring that up after the class." After class...was he offering the chance to sleep with him to all his students? "The museum is looking for extra helpers and it'll be good for you. Give you a chance to be fully entrenched in history. Course they're only looking for three and I've got to be seen to be fair. So put your name down quick, okay Ms French?"

 

He gave her a smile as she sat down, and Belle felt deflated. He wasn't asking for sex, he was just being a good professor. And he was - he did know his history better than anyone who taught at the University. He gave her plenty of contact time to help her out, to make sure she tried her best. He was hard on everyone else though - if you were late, he locked the door. If you hadn't read the text, he threw you out of the class. In the case of one boy - quite literally. Belle thought about it and realised he was tough on everyone, possessed a god awful temper and was well known for a long running feud with Dean Mills.

 

But with her, he was sweet, kind. Smiling to herself, she looked over the classroom and realised that she was his favourite student.

 

"Hey Belle," the moment broke when Greg, frat boy and football star, came into the classroom to talk to her. He wasn't in this class; he did Phys Ed down the hall. They had dated on and off throughout freshman year but Belle had soon grown tired of him. In fact, it was after one of Gold's lectures on the romanticism in historical fiction that she realised she wanted romancing. Well, more that she realised she wanted her professor more than her boyfriend.

 

"Greg, I have class."

 

Her boyfriend pushed his brown hair away from his face and showed her his model smile. She hated that she had fallen for that once upon a time. "Me and the gang are heading to the bluff in an hour. You want in?"

 

"No. We're done." She certainly wasn't going to a make out point with her ex boyfriend. Especially not when she had spent the night before fantasising about kissing the inner thighs of her professor.  

 

But Greg hadn't taken the hint and he grabbed for her hand. "Come on Belle! Don't be a prude."

 

Just as she was about to push Greg away, a gold handled cane whacked Greg on the chest and dragged him away from her. She couldn't help but smile as her professor's cane held Greg by the chin and pulled him towards the entrance.

 

"Please don't disturb my students!" Gold hissed, eventually letting him go.

 

Greg righted himself and pulled himself into Gold's face. "I'm not scared of you, Grandpa."

 

Gold licked his lips before smacking Greg on the chest with the cane. "Have some fucking respect and get the hell out of my classroom." He slammed the door on Greg's face, and Belle laughed at the sound of Greg's cry that his nose was broken. She couldn't believe it. Professor Gold was her knight in golden armour.

 

Just as people started to mill in, they shared one more smile. She was his favourite, and Belle realised that she really wanted to kiss him. _Really_ wanted to kiss him.

 

Maybe after graduation.

 

X

 

Her head was about to explode. Her father had texted her in the middle of class to let her know that one of the gangs had broken the glass and smashed a lot of their stock onto the pavement again. Another lot of money down the drain. She sighed as between speeches on Mary Queen of Scots and Charles I she texted her boss to ask for an extra couple of shifts. She now had one for that evening, working a frat boy drink off. Greg was going to be there.

 

Like her day couldn't get any worse.

 

At the end of the class, several people rushed forward to sign up for the museum extra credit. Belle just sat in her seat, massaging her temples. She was going to fail this year. She may as well drop out and go back home, at least then she could take care of her father and not have to worry anymore about idiotic frat boys and history professors with the most beautiful brown eyes.

 

Belle hoped to sweep past him, knowing he wouldn't be happy that she hadn't been pro active in signing up, or that she had been texting in the middle of his lesson. But just as she reached the door she felt herself being pulled back. He had his cane looped around her bag.

 

"Ms French." He smiled grimly at her. "Got time for a quick chat?"

 

X

 

His office was the same as usual. It was only his frown that was different - he tried to remain mildly optimistic when he was around her. Belle placed her bag on the floor and turned to Professor Gold as he sat in his usual seat.

 

"I'm disappointed in you, Ms French."

 

No. Not that. Anything but the 'disappointment' lecture. "I'm sorry."

 

"I offer you a chance to push your grades up, but you didn't take it. Instead, I find you texting in the middle of the class. I thought you respected me more than that."

 

Belle shot forward, placing a hand on his leg without thinking. "I do! You're my favourite teacher. I love this class."

 

She realised too late that she was touching his upper thigh, and Belle removed her hand with a deep blush. God he had some strong muscles under there. He noticed he was staring at his thigh where her hand had been. Eventually he turned back to her face.

 

"Ms French...what gets me about you is that your knowledge is good, but your essay technique is shit." Yeah, that was true. "Do you even edit your work?"

 

The blush got stronger. "I go through it!"

 

"But not thoroughly," he spat. "If you took a day to write it, edit it and properly structure it so it was cohesive you'd jump up two grades. If you cited properly you'd get your damn A!" He smacked his hand on his desk and buried his hand in his brown hair. She could see traces of grey at the back and Belle felt the urge to run her own hands through it.

 

"I work sixteen hours a week to pay for food. Between that and having to deal with my family at home..." Belle sighed. "I think I need to drop out."

 

That got his attention. "You are not bloody dropping out. Not after all the energy I've put in to making sure you've got this far. Oh no, Ms French. I am going to work you hard. Extra credit work, long hours stuck archiving pots. I don't care about your family problems; I don't care about your job. I care about your education and I _am_ going to get you through this year."

 

That made Belle's head hurt even harder. She couldn't choose between her father and her education. She couldn't choose between eating and passing history. Then she snapped. She needed an outlet, she needed to pass history.

 

Fuck it, she was going to fuck Professor Gold.

 

"Professor...is there any way that I could get that A without putting in so many extra hours?" Belle asked. He looked confused for a moment until she put her hand back on his thigh, slowly running her fingers over his trousers.

 

He sneered and took her hand off of his leg and onto the table. He didn't let her go, though. "I didn't think you were that sort of student, Belle. And I'm not that sort of professor."

 

"I didn't think I was," Belle whispered. "But this way I get to pass, and I get to find out how you taste."

Her professor shot his eyes up at that. She moved forward, leaving the chair behind and placing both hands on his thighs. He was tense under her. "You must have figured out my crush on you."

 

Gold closed his eyes briefly before opening them. "I'd hoped...well you are the only one who pays any attention. And you light up whenever I talk about British history and I love that."

 

She smiled and moved forward again, pulling herself up onto her professor's lap. He slid his hands around her and helped her on, pushing her legs so she was straddling him. Belle grinned as she felt his hands cup her ass, pressing her into his growing erection. She had fantasised about this many times, but couldn't believe it was actually happening. His hands kept touching her as if trying to prove that she was actually real. She was, and she wanted him.

 

"I'll make you a deal," he whispered as he moved her hair away from her neck. "You work especially hard on your final paper and I'll give in to this."

 

Belle tilted his chin up. "I need an A if I'm to stay in school. An A, and I'll make your head spin."

 

"Oh no dearie..." Professor Gold whispered above her skin. "If we're doing this then I get to have you, not the other way around."

 

Belle trembled as he felt his hand ghost over her breast and down to her inner thigh. "I need an A. I need you."

 

"Then I'll get you that A, Belle." He pushed the rest of her hair away from her face. "And you can have me." He pressed a finger against her lip, pulling her mouth open. "But I get to have you first."

 

"Deal."

 

Grabbing her hips, he pushed her onto his desk. Gold hobbled forward, making sure to lock the door to his office and pull down the blind so no nosy students or teachers could watch them. On his way back he slid his jacket off of his shoulders and started unbuttoning his shirt. Belle grinned as he started to reveal his torso. Maybe not as toned as her football player ex, but Belle didn't care. She could feel the muscle underneath, felt it tremble under her touch.

 

Grinning, Belle leant back and knocked her professor's antique tea set to the floor. One of the cups now had a chip out of the rim. "Fuck! I'm so sorry."

 

She leaned down to pick it all up when her professor's hand gripped her chin and brought her back up to a sitting position. "It's just a cup, Belle. Leave it.

 

He gripped her face as he kissed her. He was soft at first; kissing her bottom lip, then taking his time with the top one. All the while Belle's hands were unbuttoning his belt and running up and down his ass. Her fingers dug in, enjoying how he clenched. She moved around to grip his cock but her professor got her hands just in time and pinned them to his desk.

 

"Oh Ms French..." He nuzzled her neck. "Stop trying to get ahead."

 

"I'd rather give head." He pulled back from her and tapped her on the nose. She smirked, enjoying his smile. He had a great smile, and loved how it was always for her.

 

His hands moved to the thin shirt she had worn to class that day. Together they pulled it over her head. Gold then pressed her back to his desk and smothered kisses over her stomach. His light stubble rubbed against her skin and Belle groaned, pushing her legs onto his shoulders. He moved up her body and sucked an already hard nipple through the sheer fabric of her bra. Belle pushed off her ballet pumps and dug her heels into his back, wanting a rougher touch.

 

" _Talk to me_ ," Belle groaned as he teased her other breast.

 

Gold looked up from her body and smirked. "Like a bit of dirty talk do we Ms French?"

 

She grabbed his shirt tails and pulled him down for a hard kiss, all tongue and teeth. She left him gasping. Belle pushed his shirt all the way down so he was now just standing in tight black boxers and a thin gold necklace with a spinning wheel at the end.

 

"What's that?" she asked, toying with the chain.

 

He kissed her fingers, taking one in between his lips. "Family heirloom."

 

Belle took a good long look at her professor. She could see the damage to his knee now, and could only imagine how much it hurt. But he had strong arms that forced her back to his desk, gripping her hands above her head. She closed her eyes as she felt his mouth touch her neck, placing a long kiss there. While his hands moved to her own waist to remove her jeans, she dug hers into his hair. It was so soft. Belle moved him back up for another kiss. He tasted like tea and metal and just a hint of something dark at the back of his mouth. Something dark, but addictive.

 

"So did you get your answer?"

 

" _Yes_." She gripped his hair tight. "Please talk to me."

 

"Got a thing for the accent, do you Ms French?"

 

She rubbed her thigh against his aching cock. " _Yes_."

 

Removing her jeans, Gold dropped to the floor gingerly and started kissing up and down her thigh. He pressed his mouth again and again to the inside, sometimes brushing the lace of her panties. After a moment of writhing on his desk from the feel of his mouth, he dragged her underwear down with his teeth and moved her legs over onto his shoulders as he buried his face in her pussy.

 

"Do you remember what I told you, Ms French?" He asked before sucking on her clit. He removed his mouth quickly but dragged his tongue over it in a long stroke. "About how to improve your essays?"

 

Belle nodded, dizzy from her surroundings. She was going to come quicker than expected if he kept going like that. He traced the outside of her clit with his tongue, barely going near the real pressure point. Gold pressed a kiss there before looking up at her. "What do you remember?" He finished that off with a long swipe at her clit followed by his teeth. Belle tried to grab onto something but couldn't. All she could hold onto was him.

 

"I...um...editing. I need to spend time editing my paper. More than just a quick check," Belle stammered out. He rewarded her by slipping a finger inside her, slowly teasing her before moving in and out. It felt so good.

 

"Anything else, Belle?" Gold asked again, his brogue getting thicker as he grew more aroused.

 

She tried to remember what he had talked about but as he traced her folds with the tip of his tongue, she couldn't think. Suddenly he pulled away from her and she was left with nothing. Belle tried to remember and eventually she came up with it.

 

"Structure! I need to structure it so it's more cohesive."

 

He smirked before returning to her pussy, taking her clit between his lips. Belle ground herself into him and groaned as he sunk two fingers inside her. She bucked her hips, desperate for more friction. Any friction. His free hand moved up to grasp her breast and kneaded it roughly. Belle was overwhelmed by it all and found her head starting to swim. She was so close; she could feel her release growing in her stomach.

 

But then he pulled away from her and was moving up her stomach and back up to her neck. He kissed her jaw before grasping her face.

 

"I'm going to let you come in a second..." Gold growled. She moved her legs around him instinctively, needing his complete touch in that moment. This was better than any fantasy. "I just need to know you remember my last point."

 

She pressed her finger against his mouth and he nibbled at it. He waited anxiously, one hand pulling down his boxer shorts. He was going to be inside her, his cock was going to be inside her and Belle couldn't breathe. Every long night thinking about her professor's hands, the seam of his jeans and here she was. Practically naked on his desk, soaking wet from his mouth and fingers and ready to scream his name.

 

"Cite. I need to do my citations correctly."

 

He grinned at her. "Good girl."

 

His mouth nipped at her neck, no doubt producing a love bite she could show off to class tomorrow. Gold pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her as he pushed inside her. Belle groaned as she felt him pulse between her legs and bit down on his shoulder. He was hot and thick and Belle needed him deeper, she needed him all over her.  

 

" _Oh Ms French_..." Gold groaned against her collar bone. "You don't know how many times I've thought about fucking you while I sat in this office."

 

She gripped him harder then, trembling as he thrust into her once, twice, so many times. He moved his angle so he grazed her clit every time he went in and out. After the fire started to grow again, Belle anchored herself to his shoulders, clinging to him. Eventually he pushed her right over and she howled his name.

 

" _GOLD!"_

He slammed his hand over her mouth in an instant and Belle immediately realised her mistake. They were still in his office, and they were breaking several university rules doing this. Gold stilled for a moment, checking for sounds. When he was sure no one was coming to her rescue he continued to fuck her, gripping her ass and sucking on a breast. Belle stroked his hair, loving every moment of this. She didn't want it to stop.

 

She kissed his temple as she felt him grow close. "Come for _me_ Professor. Come for your _favourite_ student."

 

And he did, growling her name as loud as he could against her skin.

 

After the bell to signal the next class went, Gold moved to his chair and started to massage his knee. She slipped on his shirt and knelt by his chair. She rested her head on his good leg and he stroked her hair, looking down and smiling at her.

 

"I forgot why I don't tend to sleep with my students," he quipped, gesturing to his bad knee.

 

She smacked his good leg. "Don't joke." Belle blushed. "That was better than anything I ever imagined."

 

He grinned and ran a finger over the love bite he had created. She sighed under his touch, curling up on him like a cat. "It was incredible." He smirked. "Worth a B, I'd say."

 

"Is that so? So I need to work harder to get my A?"

 

He nodded slowly, and Belle moved up, grinning as she kissed him again.

 

X

 

It was the end of the school year and in two days, Belle would return home to her father to help over the summer. But she was coming back in September to do her senior year and then maybe even stay on to do graduate work. She had found a reason to stay on, and that reason happened to be poking his cane at a student who hadn't read up about William of Orange.

 

"Alright, well your final papers have been marked. Not bad, some of you really worked hard on them. Others...well let's just say I am so very glad I won't be teaching you ever again."

 

Belle got hers and looked at the front cover and grinned at her A. She had taken a day off from work to finish it up; wanting to make her lover proud but even then she knew why she had got the mark. And as happy as she was she was dating her professor - a man who kept her head on straight - Belle couldn't help but feel a little dirty. She didn't feel like she had earned it the right way. It was all bittersweet, just like she knew it would be.

 

"Sir- this isn't your handwriting," asked one of the students in the front row.

 

Belle looked at her paper and realised that it wasn't her lover's handwriting. Looking up, she caught his eye. He smiled at her across the room. "Professor Hopper looked over them for me as Dean Mills thought I was being too hard. Turns out, the Professor marks even harder than I do. Those of you who got good grades - and that would be three of you - they were well earned. Truly earned."

 

She beamed as she looked at it over, and waited until the classroom had emptied before approaching her professor. Gold smirked at her as he leant against his desk. She wanted to do something about that smirk.

 

"You knew that Professor Hopper was marking our final papers when we started this, didn't you?"

 

Gold chuckled and nodded his head. "You're a smart young woman, Belle. You just need to direct your energy and focus it properly. I think I got through to you that afternoon in my office." He grabbed his briefcase and his cane and put an arm around her waist. "Cup of tea before you go back home?"

 

"Sounds good."

 

"I'm glad, dearie." He raised her hand up and kissed her knuckles, smiling at her all the while. She loved spending time with him, loved long evenings where she read and he marked papers. She was making time for herself, finally. Even though she did need the extra money to replace things. Belle knew full well that she would be breaking another tea cup within ten minutes of entering his office.

 

Oh well.  Good thing she was her professor's favourite.  


End file.
